1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windscreen device for a motorcycle with the windscreen removably attached to a vehicle body so as to cover the front of a rider.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles include a windscreen disposed in front of a rider to block headwinds. A conventional windscreen, attached to the vehicle body, is generally secured to steering handlebars through brackets with bolts or secured to a headlight through brackets with bolts.
A demand has been made for motorcycles provided with a removable windscreen such that a rider can attach or detach the windscreen depending on highway driving or local street driving, or on the rider's preference. However, attaching and detaching the windscreen was not sufficiently taken into consideration in the conventional windscreen device. Attaching and detaching the windscreen involves the cumbersome task of securing or loosening bolts by means of tools in order to attach or detach the windscreen.
An advantage of the present invention made in view of the situations with the prior art described above is to provide a windscreen device for a motorcycle in which the windscreen can be easily attached or detached without tools.